


Teacher's Pet

by TomHanksIsLife



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: College AU, Everyone is hot, M/M, Student!Daniel, also daniel is a baby, but hes still a snarky little shit, but i needed more content, daniel blushing bc yes, daniel is hot and cute, dylan finds the name buffy cute, dylan is hot, i will not accept only 109 fanfics on this ship, im not the best writer, like did u see their sexual tension, so is everyone else, student!horsemen, teacher!dylan, the horsemen tease him all the time, the horsemen tease him using buffy, this has so much potential, this ship is actually canon fight me, why has no one made a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHanksIsLife/pseuds/TomHanksIsLife
Summary: Daniel wasn't the luckiest in getting laid in highschoolCollege wasn't what he was expecting thoughOrDaniel gets the smash from teacher dylan
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Im AtlasShrike trash dont come for me  
> Also there needs to be more fanfics on this ship  
> Also Danny is bottom fight me  
> Im not the best writer so don't expect much  
> This might go all over the place  
> This might have more than one chapter idk lets see  
> Also Im not in college so theres a bunch of stuff here that sounds more like highschool than college but i heard alot of people are uncomfortable with highschool au's so im just making it college sorry if it doesnt sound anything like college

Daniel tapped his pen on his open book, his burrowed eyebrows and confused look on his face showed his concentration. He had difficulty in answering quizzes on this topic, and this was all the more as hard. 

Daniel was a Law Major, it wasn't really his dream but it was the only course he passed in here, in his dream school. He didn't mind, just a lot of the times memorization wasn't his strong spot. And though there are many other ways in understanding law, it seems he didn't bother trying another method.

Law was more difficult than he thought, he was expecting that if he passed the entrance exam then it would mean that his understanding in it would be good enough to get him through the years, but as you can see he is currently still on number five of a 20-question quizlet in their textbooks and its already been 10 minutes, and they were given 20 minutes to answer the quiz.

'This is stupid' he thought, as 1 minute per question seemed as though an unsatisafactory amount time.

He groaned shortly and quietly to himself, laying his head back in annoyance, he questioned the school -and maybe the universe- why they had put him in this course. He believed that in this rate graduation was as far as the sun.

He looked to the front of the class to get his mind of off regrettable choices. He definetly found something better than the quiz.

There stood at the front of the teacher's desk, was a tall, just slightly muscular figure. The figure wore a full on suit and tie that struggled to hide his lean form. His head had beautiful soft looking curls that reminded Daniel of his before he decided on getting a buzzcut, the figure however showed that he didn't bother straightening it like he would. His facial hair was full but not extra, just enough to emphasize the details of his face, such as the pink lips all the way to the smile lines by their dark brown eyes that are under the lense of golden framed glasses. 

Daniel took back to relax for a second, the visual of the man infront made his body almost melt and he felt his pen dropping from his hand.

The figure Daniel was staring at was Mr. Rhodes, who was their advisory teacher and also his PCLCL proffesor (Practice of Criminal Law and Contract Law).

This wasn't the first time Daniel found himself trying to keep his control over Mr. Rhodes, but you can't blame him, It was Mr. Rhodes' fault in the first place.

_________________________________________  
=================================

Danny held his bag to his chest, walking through the hallway full of students gathering around eachother in their own bundles of people. Luckily for him (though he tells himself unluckily) he has his own group of friends, that call themselves horsemen but are most comonly known in their grounds as geeks. 

He walks to them head high as if with confidence but the bag he hugs on his chest shows the opposite. Jack -the youngest in their group- waved his gloved hand to indicate that he has seen Danny and is also referring him to where the group was standing, Danny of course thought this was dumb, since he could clearly see them but walked faster and waved back anyway.

"Danny!" Merritt greets him too enthusiastically as he reaches out to shake Danny's hand. The moment he got a hold of his hand he pulled it to show the palm to his face and pointed to the lines of it.

"You will focus on the lines of your hand and you will listen to the sound of my voice and in a single snap you will start to notice-"

"Everything because that doesn't work on me, please don't try that again since the chances you have are zero"

Danny cuts him of and Merritt lowers his hand in disappointment. He splays a big pout on his face as if to sarcastically decieve Danny of his remorse.

"You're really no fun" Jack states, who was hoping that Danny would fall for it so he could snag a few bucks.

"Who says I'm not fun? Doesn't mean I'm immune to hypnotism I can't be fun" Danny defends

"I was kinda hoping he hypnotized you and convinced you to make waffles for dinner" Lula mentions, arms crossing in defeat that she wouldn't be getting her waffles tonight.

"Yeah! Danny please please please make us some waffles! Or cook for us in general!" Jack pleads and grabs unto Danny's arm, his eyes blowing wide with a big smile hoping that his young cute face would convince Danny so.

Though it may not seem like Danny is the type to cook for the group, he does occasionally and all the horsemen are surprised and delighted. Danny has surprisingly good cooking skills and could make anything as long as he has recipe incase its something he's never made before.

"You don't have to hypnotise me to convince me to cook, as long as you promise I'm not doing the dishes" Danny pulls his arm away from Jack and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose since the force of jack pulling and pushing him caused them to almost fall down.

Everyone's eyes shined in delight when they heard Danny's claim. They all squealed and nodded their heads happily, agreeing to wash the dishes as long as Danny cooked. He chuckled at their joy, thinking to himself that he's not even that good of a cook, but is happy to do it for them anyway. Soon it was time for everyone to go off to their specific classes and they all waved eachother goodbye.

They all had their specific schedules, since they're not all in the same course. Lula took Theatre and Film, Merritt took phsycology while Jack took Law aswell (everyone was surprised when Jack passed in Law, since he would often shoplift and pickpocket people for fun, though they decided questioning it was of no use)

Jack and Danny walked side by side, they both have the same advisory teacher so they have the same first period.

"Hey did you hear-" Jack whispered to Danny's side "Ms. Chowder's being replaced"

Danny chuckled, he was expecting it  
"By who? Mr. Tressler?" Danny asked in worry, he didn't like Mr. Tressler.

Jack giggled at the sound of Danny's worry  
"Nah man, It's gonna be some new dude, heard he's part of the FBI"

Danny quirked at the idea, a teacher from the FBI. At least it would be someone with experience.

"Were late, we need to hurry" Jack exclaimed

"So much for first impressions" Danny replied and they both chuckled, as they started running through the hall.

They reached the door of the hall, trying to sneak in, they slowly opened the door and peeped their heads through. To their disappointment all eyes suddenly landed to them.

Jack chuckled in embarassment, trying to cover up his lateness by standing in confidence and straightening his outfit. Jack focused on looking confident but Danny's eyes as he entered landed on the whiteboard with the name 'Mr. Rhodes' written on it in big capital letters and underlined. He looked a little more forward then his eyes landed on a the man in the middle of the room. 

The man stood tall with his suit coat pushed back and his hand's in his pockets. He looked muscular but not so like a body builder. 'Just right' Danny thought. He stood in confidence, and his full black suit didn't hide his lean structure. They were practically the same height, but for some reason Danny felt smaller. 

He looked on his face, and it wasn't very angled, but still handsome in his standards, he had facial hair that made his smaller features stand out. His hair was curly, like Danny's before he cut it, but his were almost pure black. Danny looked down and saw his pink lips that were put up in a smirk. 

He looked up then saw his dark brown eyes, searching them for something. Danny thought he was pretty good at reading people, but when he looked in his eyes he couldn't find anything expect, interest? maybe?

When he snapped back into reality he realized that the man was staring right back at him, looking like he discovered something

found something.

"Since I'm new here, I'll forgive you for being late this once." The man, well Danny's guessing Mr. Rhodes replied while turning away. 

Jack replied with a loud 'thank you'. He nudged Danny at the side roughly, causing him to yelp and hit him back, then replying with a small thank you under his breath.

"But-" Mr. Rhodes replied, the small smirk returning to his lips. "-tell me your names first"

Jack replied first and fast. "I'm Jack" he said loudly and with haste, as if wanting to leave this moment as quickly as possible. 

"Thank you Jack, you may take your seat" Mr. Rhodes replied and Jack smiled proudly, strutting to his seat and placing a bag to the seat next to him to reserve it for Danny.

Mr. Rhodes turned back to the door and landed his eyes on Danny, staring at him intensely, almost with somewhat a sure glare.

'What was he so sure about?' Danny thought

Mr. Rhodes was staring at him with something like authority. It made Danny feel small, out of control,

vulnerable. 

Something he's never felt, never wanted to feel.

"What's your name then?" Mr. Rhodes raised and eyebrow at him, not turning away from his gaze which made Danny fidget uncomfortably.

"Im-I'm Danny" He stuttered, struggling to let something out

Mr. Rhodes let out a small chuckle and smiled, showing signs of triumph, Danny questioned once more what exactly he had gotten from him.

"Nice to meet you, Danny"

Though he didn't know why,  
Danny knew he was fucked


End file.
